First
by apprenticewriter2108
Summary: Modern AU. Read as Eren and Levi go through a lot of 'firsts'. Rated M for language and implied sexual content with a minor (later chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**: Hey people. It's me again. This story is really my first try at writing SNK fics and I'd really like to know what you think. I was going to make this a long oneshot but then I thought about updating one 'first' everyday and I decided to do that.

**First **

The first time they meet, Levi is not amused.

Eren is sixteen and he's drifting smoothly through his sophomore year. High school, specially in public schools, is a complete mess. Just like every other year, people just don't give a fuck about Eren Jaegar or anyone else but themselves and their own little groups, living their own lives and complaining loudly on the hallways about their breakups as if the world just ended. It's kind of pathetic really, he thinks, how they care more about who's fucking who rather than thinking about what the fuck they're going to do with their lives in the future. But he doesn't really care about others. He's here to study, to get a college degree and be able to get an actual job so he can pay rent and his mother's cancer treatment.

He enters the classroom as the bell rings and starts taking out his notebook, not giving a second glance to the others around him. He sits down in his chair and finally looks up at the front of the class. He frowns in confusion.

There's a strange man standing before the class, looking down at everyone as if he's accessing them. He's short, shorter than Eren himself, but his stance gives off superiority. His short black hair stands out against his pale skin and the gray shirt makes his eyes seem almost silver. He's wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans and _holy shit, he looks good_.

"My name is Levi," the man says "and I'll be your substitute teacher for the next two weeks, seeing as your regular teacher is planning to retire and the school hasn't found anyone for the spot yet. So I'm here. And that's all." He turns and walks to the board, picking up a chalk and starting his class.

Twenty minutes in and Eren's bored out of his mind. He had read ahead and taken notes when his mom made him stop using his computer. He had finished his homework and, having nothing better to do since his friend Armin was at his grandparents' house and his sister Mikasa didn't live with him and his mom anymore, he thought he'd give it a try. He sighed, leaning his head on his hand and fiddling with his pencil.

"Oi, you brat!" He heard and looked up. The man, Levi, was glaring at him "Pay attention. What's the name of the US general that lead the military in the Revolutionary War?"

"Er… George Washington?" Eren hesitantly replies.

Surprise flickers across the man's face for a second before it's replaced by irritation and then a glare.

"Right. But don't think you don't need to pay attention just because you answered correctly." He turned back to the board and continued his class.

Eren shrank back in his seat as all the students looked at him and whispered to each other. He picked his pencil back up and looked back at the board, trying to ignore everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything, I would definitely let you know, believe me.

**Chapter 2**

The first time they actually talk, Levi is left confused.

After that last class, it's safe to say that Levi, as the week roled by, forgot all about the boy and the incident in his class. He was a very busy man, especially so since the teacher he's a substitute for hadn't bothered to keep a good record of what he taught each of his classes, so of course it fell to Levi to find out. Of course. Between organizing the material he used on the first week and trying to plan for the next, he couldn't, wouldn't, remember one student among several dozens.

He sighed as he stood from his desk and picked up the papers he'd been looking over. Being a teacher was so much work. Granted, he'd never regret picking this career, but it was tiring sometimes. He loved to teach, as weird as that sounded. He always had a fascination with History, with knowing just how the world could _change _in a decade, or a century, or a millenion. How majestic, long-lasting empires could end, as they crumbled with crises and collapsed. How emperors, kings, lords and revolutionaries could rise so high and then fall. How all that led to society today. And he loved to share all that and tell it time and time again, _relive_ History everyday. _That's_ the reason he became a teacher and he loved it. When, just fresh out of graduation, he'd gotten this opportunity, he'd jumped at the chance and even if he hated paperwork, it was all _worth_ it.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and frowned. He'd be late. He had been called to the headmaster's office, presumably for the "welcome to the school" speech but, really, Levi would rather spend his time elsewhere. Don't they understand the shitpile of work he has cut out for him? Why make him waste his time talking, when he could be doing something useful and productive instead? He was so lost in thought he didn't see the person in front of him until the newcomer was falling on his arse and making Levi drop all his papers. He looked down to see the boy, his steely-gray eyes already set in a glare.

With a golden-tanned skin and messy short brown hair, the stranger looked every bit the average California surfer-boy. As he met Levi's glare, the teacher drew in a short breath at the sheer vividness of turquoise-colored eyes as they widened in surprise, accompanied by a small and barely noticeable blush on the boy's cheeks. He quickly got to his feet and Levi was startled to find that he was actually taller than himself. The boy started brushing off his dark blue jeans, averting his gaze.

"O - Oh my god, I'm so, _so _sorry, sir. I - ..."

"Brat." Levi glared "I don't give a shit. Just get the _fuck _out of my way."

The boy in front of him stopped, clamping his mouth shut. He blinked rapidly, and then looked down at the papers all across the floor. After a quick glance back at Levi, he kneeled down and started gathering everything back in his hands.

"Brat, the _fuck_ are you doing?"

The boy looked up, blushed slightly and then continued his task. "I – My name is Eren." He retorted "And I'm helping you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"You didn't have to. But you look like you're in a hurry and two people Will get this done faster."

Levi glared, staring down at Eren. He couldn't really argue with that. The little fucker. He copied the boy and kneeled down.

"So, how long are you substituing for? Are you going to take over the position in the future?" Levi looked up at the voice, but Eren was focused on his task.

"I don't know. They said it'd take about two or three weeks for your old teacher to get everything settled, but they didn't say anything about the position."

"Hm."

"What, brat?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just... Yeah, I was just wondering if you'd stick around. I think you should."

Levi looked up in surprise to see a faint blush on the boy's cheeks. He frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're... Cool." Levi raised an eyebrow "I mean, I think you're cool. So far." He gets up and hands Levi his papers "Well, uh... Have a nice day."

And Levi is left to stare after him as he walks away.


End file.
